Rockstar
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: U.A. Cinco garotos decidem formar uma banda, mas o caminho para o sucesso não é tão fácil quanto eles imaginavam.  Cada um deles trás um objetivo diferente, criando diversas dificuldades durante esse trajeto.   AsaKiku, FranJeanne e alguns casais crack.


Prólogo.

Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic contém yaoi (Mas não é o foco da mesma).  
Agradecimentos especiais a Yuu Grantaine que revisou, me aguentou e eu a amo muito.

O som da bateria e do baixo ecoavam juntos. Um murmúrio baixinho foi ouvido, junto com o ruído da caixa de som. A guitarra entrou depois, tentado imitar o ritmo dos outros dois instrumentos. A bateria e o baixo pararam, mas a guitarra fez uma última nota.

- Vamos ficar juntos... - foi a voz do murmúrio amplificada, próximo ao microfone.

Soou como um sussurro de um amante. O som do teclado iniciou a canção, seguido do baixo, guitarra e bateria. A canção invadia todo o ambiente, o ritmo romântico e suave tomou conta daquele galpão escuro e sujo. Uma nova voz foi ouvida, mais forte que a anterior.

- Quando eu a encontrei pela primeira vez - começou.

Um holofote foi aceso sobre o tecladista. Era um rapaz de cabelos loiros, em um corte channel. Ele mantinha os olhos no teclado, dando um visual depressivo a cena.

- Eu fui enfeitiçado - completou uma nova voz.

O segundo holofote foi aceso, diante da bateria, que batia de forma suave no ritmo da música. Um garoto de aparência asiática e cabelos bagunçados estava nela. Ele movia as baquetas de força espontânea, como em um jogo. E seus lábios formavam um grande sorriso.

- Meus amigos disseram – a terceira voz falou.

- Que o amor é doloroso – disse a quarta voz.

Dois holofotes foram acesos, um na guitarra e o outro no baixo. Na guitarra estava um rapaz loiro de óculos, sorrindo. Enquanto no baixo, um outro menino asiático, com o olhar calmo para o outro. Os dois instrumentos tocavam em perfeita harmonia, fazendo os outros integrantes darem um sorriso satisfeito.

- Mas não foi possível evitar, estou...

Todo o local foi iluminado, apresentando o vocalista da banda. Era um rapaz baixo, com um tom e pele morena e cabelos castanhos. Todos os instrumentos pararam e o olhar dos músicos se voltaram para a frente.

- Apaixonado por você – falaram as cinco vozes juntas.

As câmeras captaram tudo, gravando cena por cena. Ao terminarem a música, alguns dos meninos riram, enquanto outros apenas respiraram aliviados. Uma mulher, vestindo um terno masculino, saiu de trás da produção e foi até a banda, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Bom trabalho, meninos. As gravações ficaram excelentes, agora levarei para a edição e vamos unir com os vídeos externos que fizemos. - comentou, batendo uma palma na outra. Era tão excitante trabalhar com novatos tão talentosos!

- Ficou bom, não ficou? - perguntou o guitarrista, com um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

- Excelente, Alfred. - disse a mulher novamente. Céus! Como aquele menino era convencido... só não superava o baterista.

- Também, graças as minhas dicas, tinha de ficar excelente, Jeanne! - e por fim o baterista se pronunciou, saindo de trás do instrumento e indo até o grupo.

- Ah... hahahaha.

Jeanne apenas forçou uma risada, sem saber como respondê-lo. Im Soo havia feito algo? Exceto, é claro, dizer "Esse meu ângulo é melhor" enquanto Alfred não se calava e ficava o tempo todo dizendo "Estou com fome". Se não fossem pelos outros integrantes serem tão dedicados, seria um trabalho bem difícil.

- Muito obrigado com a paciência que teve conosco. Espero que esse vídeo clipe seja um sucesso. - falou o baixista após devolver o instrumento aos verdadeiros donos (a produção) e fazendo uma reverência com o corpo, curvando-o para frente, para a produtora.

- Não precisa agradecer, Honda. Foi muito bom trabalhar com todos vocês. Alguém precisa de carona para casa? Posso levá-los antes de voltar para o estúdio. - perguntou, olhando preocupada para os meninos.

Apesar da maturidade de alguns – e infantilidade de outros – eram todos muito novos, com idades de dezesseis à dezenove. E mesmo a própria Jeanne não possuindo mais de vinte e sete, tinha uma preocupação quase materna com todos os cinco. Afinal, gerenciava a carreira deles há quase oito meses, apesar de só agora o trabalho ter começado a render frutos.

- Não se preocupe, vamos todos sair para comemorar, não é, pessoal? - perguntou Alfred.

A empolgação dele não era só visível, como exagerada. Mas também, como evitá-la? Tinham acabado de gravar o primeiro clipe que serviria de propaganda para todo o CD. Antes do grupo dar uma resposta, o vocalista já passava andando por eles, com uma mochila nas costas.

- Obrigado pelo trabalho duro, já estou indo - disse rápido e em tom baixo, nem esperando uma resposta para a despedida.

- Gupta! - gritou Alfred, mas era tarde demais, o outro já havia ido. - O que há com ele? - indagou, aborrecido por ter sido ignorado de tal forma.

- Não há jeito, não é? Ele é esse tipo de pessoa. - suspirou Jeanne, vendo o garoto sumir.

Apesar do jeito fechado do Gupta em relação ao grupo, ele era muito querido por todos. Sempre calmo e prestativo. Não era do jeito focado que se irritava com o erro dos outros – diferente do tecladista, que reclamava de tudo -, mas só se colocava a disposição do pré-estabelecido.

- Tsc.. Mas ele está indo por que tem aqueles compromissos com a religião dele, não é?

- Alfred, não fale nesse tom sobre as crenças das outras pessoas - pediu o baixista japonês.

- Bem, estou indo também. Nos vemos amanhã. - disse Jeanne.

Após se despedirem, todos se aprontaram para sair. Na saída do galpão, cada um com sua mochila nas costas, olharam divididos para cada lado. Estavam na região portuária da cidade e devido a distância da casa de cada um, o mais natural seria se dividirem. Alfred, porém, ainda mantinha o desejo de sair para se divertir – apesar de já ser cinco da tarde e em breve começar a escurecer.

- Temos de comemorar, vamos comer uma pizza ou algo assim! - falou, cruzando os braços.

O americano mordeu o interior dos lábios, fazendo um biquinho de insatisfação. Im Soo apenas deu um largo sorriso, pronto para se pronunciar e concordar com a ideia. Kiku, entretanto, foi mais rápido, pousando uma das mãos nos lábios do coreano, olhando-o sério.

- Nem pense nisso. Hoje é a sua vez de ajudar no restaurante.

- Ah, eu troco com o Hong. - respondeu o coreano, tirando os dedos do outro de sua boca.

- Você já trocou com o Hong, por isso hoje é a sua vez. Im Soo, não deixe o Yao sobrecarregado! - repreendeu-o.

Os outros dois apenas fizeram silêncio ao ver a discussão dos asiáticos. Não tinham como opinar sobre essa situação, afinal, eles viviam sozinhos – sem os pais, que moravam fora do país – e gerenciavam junto com o primo mais velho um restaurante chinês. Apesar de Yao – o primo mais velho – dar conta sozinho da cozinha, a família se revezava para ajudá-lo, servindo as mesas e lavando a louça.

- Maaaas.. - Im Soo queria argumentar, mas pelo olhar de Kiku, via que não seria possível. - Eu preciso voltar para casa, desculpa, pessoal.

- Tudo bem. - disse Alfred, ciente que não havia o que fazer.

- Eu também vou indo. - falou o tecladista, Vash, caminhando para direção oposta a que Im Soo seguia.

- Espera! - Alfred segurou o braço dele, impedindo-o de ir.

- Ei, eu preciso buscar minha irmã na aula de piano. Ela sai as seis e meia, não vou deixá-la andando pelas ruas com tantos pervertidos por aí!

Alfred soltou o braço do suíço. Pela irritação que ele demonstrava ao falar, era claro que nada o faria mudar de ideia. Todos tinham compromisso? Voltou o olhar para o japonês, esperançoso. Ele era sua última chance de ter alguma diversão naquela noite.

- Sinto muito, eu combinei de sair com o Arthur hoje.

Respondeu logo, antes que o americano tivesse mais ideias. Alfred, porém, continuou encarando-o, como se tivesse ouvido algo extremamente pervertido.

Arthur era meio irmão mais velho de Alfred e também um músico de prestígio, famoso por compor suas próprias músicas. Alfred e Kiku se conheceram no ensino médio e por intermédio de Alfred, acabou por conhecer Arthur. Foi estranho de início vê-los namorado, mas agora já estavam juntos há três anos.

- O que vocês vão fazer? - perguntou, sem desviar o olhar dele.

- Vamos tomar chá e... - Kiku hesitou em continuar falando, sabia que Alfred poderia querer ir junto e o tempo que tinha com Arthur era muito preciso para ele. Sendo assim, não gostava de ter outras pessoas junto deles. - Ler uns livros!

- Fazer sexo, sei... Divirta-se, senhor pervertido! - falou Alfred, nem se dando ao trabalho de ouvir toda a explicação.

Kiku corou de forma absurda com a insinuação. Será que era isso que as pessoas pensavam quando saiam juntos? Estava errado, totalmente errado! Claro, eles faziam isso, mas não com tanta frequência assim. E não tinha mentido para Alfred, ao menos não totalmente. Iria apenas sair com o Arthur, tomar chá, comprar alguns livros e irem ao cinema. Céus, será que isso era uma punição por ter mentido? Não queria parecer um pervertido.

-

Sete da noite e não havia nada para Alfred fazer. Depois de lanchar no McDonalds, olhar a loja de jogos e dar uma volta no shopping, não restava mais nada.

- Eu quero uma namorada... - falou em um sussurro para si mesmo.

Todos tinham algum compromisso. Vash estava sempre com a irmãzinha – que do jeito que ele tratava, parecia até namorada -, Kiku usava todo o tempo livre para fazer sexo com o Arthur – não que tivesse certeza que eles fizessem apenas isso, mas lembrava que no início do namoro. Kiku entrou no quarto de Arthur para conversar e uns gemidos foram ouvidos não muito depois -, Gupta sempre estava ocupado e Im Soo – seu único fiel companheiros de saídas – tinha responsabilidades.

Andando pela avenida principal da cidade, Alfred avistou uma cena muito engraçada e inusitada: Era uma menina bem bonitinha, com uniforme colegial e enormes caixas nas mãos. Como alguém conseguia ser tão desengonçada? E por que ela carregava sozinha tantas caixas?

Os pés do loiro se moveram na direção da menina. Se fosse para namorar, que fosse esse tipo de pessoa. Iria conseguir se entreter – dando umas boas risadas – com essa menina e também não teria nada contra beijá-la.

- Você está precisando de ajuda? - perguntou Alfred.

Ele sabia como tratar – iludir – garotas. Então dava o seu melhor sorriso e mostrava a sua pose mais confiante. Agora era só fazê-la ficar caidinha por ele.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu de forma curta e grossa.

Alfred não iria se abalar com essas palavras. Mesmo que a garota só lhe desse um olhar apreensivo e seguisse seu caminho, tentando carregar as caixas.

- Eu insisto!

E tirou as caixas da mão dela. De início, surpreendeu-se pelo peso delas – extremamente leve -, mas logo entendeu que as mesmas deveriam estar vazias. Olhou para a garota, que não era muito alta. Será que a dificuldade estava sendo pelo tamanho?

- Não é necessário! - falou as pressas, tentando tirar as caixas da mão do americano.

- Não tem problema. - deu um sorriso.

Agora bastava perguntar para onde ela ia e apresentar-se. Conseguindo o telefone dela, seria fácil encontrá-la outras vezes e pedi-la em namoro. E ela ainda diria para as amigas: "Conheci um garoto perfeito. Ele me ajudou quando eu mais precisava!"

- Solta! - gritou a garota.

Os segundos depois foram de surpresa e dor para Alfred. Ela chutou-o na canela e tirou as caixas da mão dele, voltando a andar de forma desengonçada, mas agora em ritmo mais acelerado para fugir dele. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia sido rejeitado desse jeito por uma menina.

Com a área atingida pelo chute um pouco dolorida, Alfred decidiu fazer uma pausa para jantar antes de voltar para casa. Decidiu então tomar o metro e um ónibus para chegar ao segundo melhor restaurante chinês. O melhor – em sua opinião – era um chique em um prédio, mas o segundo melhor restaurante chinês tinha as suas vantagens.

Sua entrada possuía uma daquelas placas grandes dizendo "Welcome to China" e aquelas janelinhas meio japonesas na porta. Passando para o interior, havia várias mesas e bancos de madeira. No canto um enorme balcão com bancos que se ligava há uma janela para a cozinha.

Estranhamente, o local não estava muito cheio – normalmente quando chegava ali estava repleto de chineses e um calor terrível por culpa das frituras feitas ao lado -, tendo espaço para se sentar. No máximo, apenas umas oito mesas estavam ocupadas – e todas bem servidas.

- Alfred, o que faz aqui? - perguntou uma voz calma.

O loiro voltou o olhar para o responsável pela pergunta. Era Hong, que estava sentado não muito distante, em uma mesa. De um lado, vários bolinhos cozinhados no vapor, de outro, livros e cadernos abertos. Indo até ele, Alfred sentou-se na cadeira diante do menor.

- Estudando, Hong?

- Sim. Faltam dois meses para começar as provas para o ensino médio. - respondeu, voltando a olhar para seus livros.

- Aposto que você entra em qualquer escola que quiser! - disse, tentando animá-lo.

Ao menos para si, não houve muitos problemas de entrar no ensino médio. Tinha conseguido uma vaga na melhor escola da cidade sem precisar fazer qualquer prova. Local que conheceu Kiku, que também tinha conseguido entrar.

- Eu quero conseguir uma bolsa integral. Se Kiku conseguiu uma bolsa de oitenta porcento, eu devo no mínimo fazer igual ou melhor. Eles destinam uma vaga por ano para o melhor aluno das provas para serem bolsistas. Em primeiro lugar eles pagam o uniforme e até o material, no segundo só não cobram a mensalidade e o terceiro..

- Oitenta porcento! Eu lembro, o Kiku era o terceiro melhor estudante da escola. - falou, dando um sorriso.

Realmente, nunca tinha sido bolsista – afinal, sua família tinha uma excelente condição financeira -, mas entendia como deveria ser para a família de Kiku. Eles eram cinco e tinham de sustentar uma casa e deixar em ordem um restaurante. Até onde sabia, os pais deles vieram como imigrantes para o país e montaram o restaurante, mas surgiram oportunidades de voltarem e deixaram os mais novos para trás por haver maiores oportunidades de estudo.

- Alfred, veio me ver? - perguntou uma nova voz, de alguém que saia da cozinha.

- Im Soo. Eu só vim comer alguma coisa! - falou, levantando-se e deixando Hong em paz, visto que ele queria se focar nos estudos.

- Se quiser comer vai ter de pagar aru! - gritou uma voz lá de dentro, olhando para o restaurante através da janelinha.

- E quando eu não paguei? - rebateu, com desgosto.

- Não liga para ele. Ele não superou ainda a ideia de fazer um self-service e você comer metade da comida em duas horas. - comentou o coreano, secando as mãos em um avental branco que utilizava.

- Mas se não fosse por mim, ele nunca veria que não dava certo. - moveu os ombros em sinal de descaso.

- Sente aí, vou preparar um kimchi burguer para você.

- Okey!

E Im Soo voltou para a cozinha para ajudar Yao. Alfred apenas sentou-se em um dos bancos do balcão, olhando para os lados e observando o local. Foi então que observou duas figuras na porta da frente do restaurante, conversando.

Era Kiku e Arthur, provavelmente se despedindo do encontro que tiveram. Os lábios deles se encontraram e Arthur abraçou o japonês de forma carinhosa. Porém, Alfred não foi o único a avistar a cena. Hong, que estava sentado em seu canto, levantou-se e foi até o lado de fora. Sua presença fez com que os dois se separassem e não muito depois, Hong voltou para dentro com Kiku.

- Alfred? - disse Kiku ao entrar, surpreso.

- Estava com fome e decidi vir vê-los. E você? Foi para casa do Arthur? Se divertiram? - perguntou com um sorriso travesso.

O olhar de Hong voltou-se lentamente para Kiku, como se o questionasse da veracidade de tais insinuações. O japonês apenas ficou irritado, fazendo um sinal de pouca importância para o Hong e indo até o banco ao lado do americano, querendo falar com ele em particular.

- Alfred, por favor, não diga tais coisas. Minha família está ouvindo. - pediu, utilizando um tom de voz baixo.

O pequeno chinês apenas voltou-se para a sua mesa, retornando aos seus estudos. Não era de seu costume interferir na vida dos outros, muito menos na vida de Kiku – com quem tinha certa rivalidade.

- Ah, Kiku. Não é como se as pessoas esperassem que você fosse santo. Ou acha que os outros pensam que você passa a noite na casa do Arthur jogando cartas? - perguntou, sem hesitar em falar alto.

- Mas... - corou de forma absurda, olhando para o Hong, querendo se certificar que ele não tinha ouvido. - Não é algo que se conte a família... - disse, quase sussurrando.

- Eu sei o que vocês fazem e sou da família dele. Quando Arthur morava lá em casa, eu ouvia os seus gemidos através da parede. - riu, jogando na cara do outro algumas "verdades".

- Eu...

Kiku não sabia o que dizer, não conseguia suportar tamanho constrangimento. Era ouvido? Será que gemia tão alto assim? Ou a acustica da casa não era boa? E pensar que tentava morder os lábios para ocultá-los, mas Arthur sempre dizia que queria ouvi-lo chamar o seu nome.

- Desculpe-me, preciso subir. - falou as pressas, levantando-se.

Sem tardar, Kiku correu para a parte de dentro do restaurante, onde havia uma escada que levava para o segundo andar da casa e tinha um apartamento onde viviam. Não tinha mais coragem de olhar para o Alfred agora. E o pior de tudo, ele falava sobre essas coisas com tanta naturalidade!

O maior ficou apenas sentado em seu banco, vendo-o fugir. Se perguntou se havia exagerado, não queria constrangê-lo nem nada do gênero. Apenas não imaginava Kiku como um garoto puro e duvidava que a família – que passava a maior parte do dia com ele – também pensasse do mesmo modo.

Mal se passaram cinco minutos e Im Soo apareceu com uma bandeja na mão. Deixou uma garrafa de coca-cola e um hamburguer diante de Alfred e depois levou um copo de chá até Hong. Chegava a ser bonito a forma que a família se preocupava um com os outros. Depois Im Soo pegou o último item da bandeja – um copo de soda – e sentou-se com Alfred, querendo conversar.

- E você saiu para comemorar? Foi divertido? - perguntou, curioso.

- Mais ou menos, foi meio chato sozinho. - falou Alfred, mordendo um pedaço do sanduíche.

Certo sorriso de satisfação se fez nos lábios do coreano. Estava tão desanimado por pensar que era o único a ter trabalho enquanto os outros se divertiam, mas pelo visto não foi o único a não fazer nada legal. Kiku provavelmente foi o único a se divertir, mas um namorado sobrancelhudo como aquele o Im Soo dispensava.

- Ah, ehn! - exclamou Alfred, falando enquanto mastigava.

- Termina primeiro! - disse Im Soo.

Não era bom alguém falar comendo no restaurante, poderia enojar os outros clientes. E principalmente Im Soo não gostava disso. Vivia comendo coisas apimentadas, mas nunca abria a boca quando tinha comida nela. Mesmo que a mesma estivesse ardendo quando exagerasse ao temperá-la.

- Ah..! - respirou fundo, engolindo e bebendo um pouco do refrigerante, sorrindo em seguida. - Eu encontrei uma garota muito divertida hoje! Andei pensando, acho que quero uma namorada.

- Divertida como? E ela era bonita? - perguntou, interessado.

Tendo Im Soo dois primos – quase como irmãos – mais velhos homossexuais, um primo mais novo nerd e uma prima mais nova gorda e despeitada. Era difícil achar pessoas para discutir sobre isso, sendo Alfred o seu amigo favorito quando se tratava desse assunto.

- Ela era toda desajeitada, era engraçado. E sim, bonitinha. Era morena e estava usando um uniforme de estudante, deve estar no ensino médio. Também usava maria-chiquinha com dois lacinhos vermelhos! - disse, relatando as informações relevantes.

- E os peitos? Tinha peitões? Era como a Yekaterine da floricultura? - questionou.

Não era segredo para ninguém que o coreano estava apaixonado. Já haviam dois anos que ele ia todas as semanas, junto de Yao, comprar algumas flores para colocar no restaurante. Os donos do local eram três irmãos, começando por Yekaterine, a mais velha e perfeita, dona do coração do asiático.

- Não, acho que tinha o corpo parecido com o da sua irmã. - falou, tentando recordar.

Um pouco de decepção foi feito na face de Im Soo. Alguém igual a Mei Mei? E como poderia gostar de uma menina como a Mei Mei? Ela era gorda – certo, não era gorda quando comparado a pessoas gordas, mas não cabia na calça de Hong mesmo eles tivessem o mesmo tamanho -, não tinha nenhuma forma física – exceto a aparência de bolinha - e seu sexy appeal era zero. Além da péssima personalidade, vivia batendo nele e dando gritinhos histéricos.

- E onde a Mei Mei é bonita? - indagou, olhando-o incrédulo.

Graças a voz estridente e alta, não foi difícil Im Soo ser ouvido por Hong, que não estava muito distante. O chinês ficou encarando-o, como se não compreendesse tal comentário. Engolindo a seco, o mais velho riu nervosamente. Será que tinha ofendido? Afinal, Hong e Mei Mei eram gêmeos.

- Ela não é feia! - retrucou Alfred, sentindo o olhar de Hong voltar para si. - Quero dizer, mas é muito nova para mim - tentou se corrigir.

- E não é Kiku que namora com alguém oito anos mais velho? - um silêncio momentâneo se fez. - Vou estudar lá em cima. - disse Hong, pegando seu material.

Alfred e Im Soo se entreolharam, como se tivessem cometido um erro terrível. Esperaram pacientemente que Hong pegasse tudo e se retirasse, só sendo capazes de respirarem normalmente ao vê-lo sair das vistas.

Foi então que uma música fofa se fez no local. Não tardou em se passar dois segundos para uma batida forte com gritos segui-la. O coreano tirou o celular do bolso, abrindo-o e fazendo a música fofa parar, o maior imitou-o, acabando com aquela batida. Que estranho, dois celulares tocarem ao mesmo tempo.

Um estrondo se fez na parte de dentro da casa. Em menos de dois segundos, Kiku apareceu diante deles, também com o próprio celular em mãos. O visual do japonês era atípico – moletom e calças largas, além de estar descabelado -, mas pela expressão que ele demonstrava, as notícias eram boas.

- Nós.. - começou dizendo Im Soo, após terminar o e-mail que recebeu.

- Vamos.. - continuou Alfred, prendendo a respiração por um segundo.

- Tocar.. - dessa vez foi Kiku, alargando ainda mais seu sorriso.

- EM UMA RÁDIO! - gritaram, eufôricos.

- Não gritem no restaurante aru! - gritou Yao de dentro da cozinha.

Eles levaram as mãos aos lábios em resposta, tentando conter-se de saírem berrando para todos os clientes que finalmente tinham tido uma chance. Eles já tinham gravado três músicas e um clipe para o lançamento, mas essa seria a primeira oportunidade de se exporem.

Aproximando-se um do outro, ficaram parados no meio do restaurante. Deslizaram as mãos do lábios lentamente, até umas tocarem nas outras. Olharam-se por alguns segundos, como se trocassem confidências e assentiram, sorrindo.

- Nós somos.. - sussurraram baixinho os três. - THE WORLD! - gritaram, levantando as mãos para cima.

- Já falei para não gritarem no restaurante aru! - gritou novamente Yao.

E eles apenas riram, constrangidos. Haviam despertado o interesse de alguns clientes do local, mas em breve eles compreenderiam. Faltava pouco para eles se tornarem um sucesso.

Fim.

Meu plano era colocar uma música por capítulo, mas nesse capítulo não houve brecha.  
Ele foi meio chatinho, mas prometo que nos capítulos seguintes ele vai melhorar.  
E se possível, deixem um review. 


End file.
